Many different food products are currently sold in sealed bags to retain the freshness of the product until the bag is opened by the consumer. The bags are constructed of such material and sealed in such a manner that a bag is usually torn irregularly or otherwise mutilated at the end when it is opened. The commonly used bag material does not fold easily or hold a crease and the bag exhibits a slippery surface. As a result, the bag cannot be reclosed without the aid of a special closure device. In the prior art, certain bag closure devices have been proposed; however, such devices have been unsatisfactory either because of complexity, cost or ineffectiveness with the present day food bag.
A food bag closure device is shown in the O'Farrell et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,717. This device comprises a band of spring wire forming a flat loop having opposed elongated side sections which tend to close against each other. The top edges of the bag are folded over the side edges of the loop so that the spring loop tends to close the mouth of the bag. The Coffey U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,351 discloses a clamp for closing milk cartons. The device of this patent comprises a U-shaped member which slides over the flap of the milk carton and a member is provided for squeezing the sides of the U-shaped clamp together.
Clamping devices for supporting bags or other recepticles, such as litter bags, are known in the prior art. The Meldrum U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,361 and the Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,341 disclose devices which comprise a support plate having a spring loaded clamp member pivotally mounted on the plate for gripping the bag between the clamp member and the plate. Devices of similar structure for holding sheets of paper, such as a clipboard, are shown in the Kollitz U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,550, and the Fonville U.S. Pat. No. 1,181,756. The Dew U.S. Pat. 2,223,978 discloses a device for holding a stack of papers together for filing. It includes a pair of jaws each having a handle extending therefrom and spring means for biasing the jaws in the closed position.
The prior art also includes clothespin-type clamps such as those disclosed in the Morgan U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,641,811 and the Iida patent 3,131,449.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved closure clamp and support device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, such device being especially adapted for closing and hanging food bags.